Don't Forget
by Cobra1902
Summary: This is the phone call that Amy does in Trust No One after a few chapters through the book. It's my version of what should have happened. *SPOILERS for Trust No One maybe*


Rimsha Bashir 7M

12/5/2012

**Okay, guys. This is what I think should have happened in **_**Trust No One**_** when Amy called Ian to apologize for saying she hated him for whatever reason. This is all fluff, I think. Unfortunately Evan exists. Sorry to all of you who like Evan. AMIAN will always rule! **

**Me: EVAN! EVAN! Where are you? Evan nerd-san? Evan: What do you want? *grumbles in annoyance* Me: I'm going to ignore that. ANYWAYS when are you and Amy going to breakup? Cuz' someone told me th- Evan: WHAT WHO TOLD YOU THAT? WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP! DID THE BRITISH GUY TELL YOU THAT? OR WAS IT THAT COLLEGE GUY? UH…JAKE, YEAH! Amy: What's up, Evan? Oh, hey Rimsha! Me: Well…I think Evan needs to talk to you about something. But before that will you do the disclaimer for me? Amy: Sure. rbashir18 doesn't own anything but she is the nicest person on the earth and gives people digital cookies. Me: Okeedokee! Bye, then! *Evan and Amy start talking but then it turns into a heated argument***

***********************************On to the story!**********************************

AMY'S POV

The phone felt heavy in my hand as I punched in the numbers. Three pairs of eyes looked over my shoulder, impatiently waiting for the conversation to begin. My chest heaved as I pressed the talk button. "H-hello?"

The other side of the line was silent for a few seconds. Then a loud bang. Sounds of books being moved and papers being crumbled up filled my ears. "I-Ian?" I spoke softly trying to keep the sobs from bursting out of my mouth.

Finally an answer was heard. "Hello, love," his sweet British accented voice was now strained and forced. _Did he not want to talk to me? Why would he? I told him I hated him._ When I said that, I thought he was the mole. But then, we found out that Sinead Starling, Ekaterina and my ex-best friend, was the real traitor.

Right when I heard his voice, tears streamed down my face. I looked at Dan for help. Even though he didn't necessarily like the Kabras, he still helped knowing how much this meant to me. I thanked him with a small smile as Dan shooed Jake and Atticus away. I paced around a while until I answered. "Ian I'm…I'm so extremely sorry. I d-didn't know what I was thinking! I just g-gave up on you and, and I didn't even give you a chance t-to explain." I calmed down controlling my stutter. After all, it was only Ian who brought it out. "And Sinead betrayed us. She pinned it all on you since you were in Argentina for whatever reason. I know that I said that I hated you, but I don't! Not at all."

I breathed in and out waiting for a reply to my huge monologue. "I-Ian?"

"Love, I think I've done worse things." His voice was now coming from two places. One from my phone and one from over my shoulder. Right behind me was Ian Kabra. Ian Kabra, the boy who broke my heart and I broke his. I couldn't remember that I had tears flowing down my pink cheeks. My lip trembled and I wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. His strong arms enveloped me into a hug. His plain blue polo shirt was now wet with my tears.

"But I forgave you for that," I mumbled after my breathing had evened out.

"I have not forgiven myself," he pointed out. I leveled my jade green eyes with his magnificent amber orbs. A look of fear crossed my face. He was talking about all the places that Natalie and he had almost killed Dan and her at. But more specifically, he was talking about Korea.

"Ian. We were fourteen. We need to forget about the past." I sighed a defeated sigh.

Ian lifted my chin up as I looked down again. "What if I don't want to forget?" My eyes widened as I realized what he just said. "I-ian! I have a boyfriend!"

"Alan doesn't love you like I do," he whispered leaning in. I was frozen, not able to move at all. Ian's lips pressed against mine. His grip tightened around my waist. I found myself wanting more. I kissed back in a blissful trance. We kissed a little longer until we both heard Dan scream at Jake and Atticus. He was yelling around, "The Cobra infected my love-sick sister!" I giggled and rested my head on Ian's chest.

"Maybe we don't have to forget everything," I whispered back.

"What about Alan and Jake?" Ian still stunned from the kiss spoke in a wobbly voice. It was very unusual for a Kabra to sound like that.

"Them? We do forget."

**So how was that? I tried making it fluffy but serious at the same time. Ok, Ian didn't really show up after the call. That's just how I wanted it to be. They also were supposed to talk about Isabel, but I thought that if they did, there would not be any romance. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! THANKS!**

**~Rimsha**


End file.
